Lost Memories: Town of the Past
by sonicfan0987
Summary: a young Rage just finished his training as the Chaos Guardian he and Julia the Hedgehog who adopted him moved to a new home in a small town but little did they know what dark secretes this town held. While at the same time present day Rage had just moved to the same house with strange deja vu. Soon the two meet and must stop the devil himself from making it into the mortal world.


**Lost Memories: Town of the Past**

_**okay I would figure I should note this does not relate to ANY of my ongoing things except Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog and Chaos Origins, tny other stories have no meaning to this whatsoever! Other SEGA Characters will be in later including a surprise character as the devil... So without further a due let us begin...**_

**Chapter 1: Welcom to Hellington**

[Westside City 2043]

A 13 year old Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog was sitting in the passenger seat of a moving van waiting for his second adoption mother to finish loading the truck. In his right hand was The Blade of Chaos the weapon Dex his master gave him. Rage had just recently been named A Chaos Guardian. Not just and Chaos Guardian _The Last Chaos Guardian_. Soon his mom closed the back hatch and took seat in the drivers seat and looked at the red hedgehog who had a look of gloom and despair.

"Honey whats wrong?" she asks

"Everything... even after all my fighting... all the things I did I still cannot find Icezer..." Young Rage sighs "Will I ever see him again..."

"You will someday I know it." replies Julia that was the name his mother was known as.

"It doesn't make it any different." Rage sighs "And the whole town... destroyed all because of me..."

"Rage it's not your fault." Julia says "Look I bought us a nice house in a small town of about 30 or so called Hellington I think it will do you good in a small town make your forget everything that has happened."

"Easy for you to say..." Rage sighs "How can I just forget the fact I will no longer live like normal kids?" Rage looks a Julia as she begins to drive

"We will find a way Rage, trust me." she replies

[Hellington]

Julia pulls the moving van up to the house. She was right it was nice sized but Rage felt uneasy about the town something was odd about it... very odd. The two walk in and look around. The house already had everything.

"Well that makes our job a lot easier." Julia says "Rage why don't you go find Leon he's about your age I met his mom when I came to buy the house."

"If you say so..." Rage sighs heading for the door.

"Oh and Rage!" she calls and he turns around "I'd put that away if I were you." she says pointing to The Bade of Chaos

"Oh alright..." he sighs putting it in the sheath on his back. He hadn't quite learned how to dematerialize it yet so he kept it sheathed. Rage walks next door and knocks on the door, a female cat answers the door.

"Oh are you Julia's adopted son?" she asks

"Yeah." Rage says

"Oh Leon has been dying to meet another kid!" she says before noticing the sword on Rage's back "Oh you keep a sword with you?" she asks worried a little

"It's a thing in the Acorn kingdom where I come from." Rage shrugs "Don't get any wrong idea I have no plant to use it."

"Oh well okay then Leon is in his room you can walk on in." she says. Rage nods and continued into the house and into Leon's room

"Are you Julia's son?" he asks seeing Rage

"Yeah," Rage says as Leon leaps into the air

"Yay! I am Leon who are you?!" he says hyped

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage says "Good to meet you."

[Hellington current day]

A 25 year old Rage the Hedgehog walks into the rather small house with the mail box saying Hedgehog, 'I do not like this place' he thinks looking around 'it feels like some demonic being or something is around...' he thinks looking around. Rage puts his stuff down

(Present day Rage POV)

My name is Rage The Hedgehog I am a 45 year old hedgehog hailing from the Chaotic family. You can't be 45? you say well I am physically only 25 and that is because I am... The Last Chaos Guardian. I recently decided to take this large home in this town as a way to unwind after so much hard work. Thing is this town Hellington is known for being dark and mysterious. But that's all just ghost tales made by people to scare others. Besides scaring or even making me feel threatened or endangered is impossible. I have seen some bad, creepy, scary, and just down right fucked up things. Oddly this place feels familiar to me somehow... could I have been here before as a child? It is possible since I do not remember most of my childhood after my training up until my battle with Christain The Dark who is now Christain the Hedgehog since he reformed and forced Nix, the being who consumed him to try and find another. But enough about all of that the truth is I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I walk into the Master Bedroom and put my bags down on the large bed. Wow all the stuff from the old owners is still here and in good condition too. It makes me wonder when the last owner was here. After unpacking I head to check on the yards.

(3rd person)

Rage walks out and a tall black hedgehog with snow white hair and blood red eyes glares at him. Next to him was a dark gray wolf with eyes and hair to match the hedgehog. "who's the new guy?" the hedgehog asks

"I do not know..." the wolf replies "I think we should go see what's up... and warn him..."

"I agree sir." the other says as they walk over to Rage who was plucking dead flowers from the plots in the front yard.

"Excuse me sir!" the wolf says and Rage stands up

"Oh hello how may I help you?" Rage asks kindly

"Well we noticed you were moving in and we thought we would come introduce ourselves." the wolf says "My name is Lou and the hedgehog here is Ken." he says

"Well it's good to meet you guys my name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage replies extending his hand for a handshake with the two who gladly accept it.

"We are two of the head priests in the local church we though we should warn you..." Ken says

"Warn me about what?" Rage asks the two

"This town is not safe we warn you to leave now or risk your soul..." Lou says

(Back in the past)

Young Rage was looking at two shady characters a wolf and hedgehog (They are the same ones present day Rage is with right now too just an fyi.). "We warn you leave now or risk your soul..." Lou says

"Okay you guys are creeping me out so I am just going to head back inside and pretend this never happened..." Young Rage says backing into the house before slamming the door shut hard,

(Present day)

"What kind of priest would say such a thing?"! Rage asks "Wait a second you aren't even priests now are you!"

"You are vigilant hedgehog...you saw right through us..." Lou laughs as the two morph into fiery demons

"Demons!" Rage growls summoning the Blade of Chaos. "Go figure some demons trying to play along with the prank about this town!" Rage says "Now I will give you one chance to leave now or else death will be soon upon you." Rage growls as the demons leap for him Rage uses a Chaos Spear to send them back keeping him unharmed

"You don't know what you are getting involved in hedgehog leave this place now!" Lou yells leaping again

"Maybe after I kill you!" Rage says slicing through him with The Blade of Chaos. Causing Ken to look in shock

"...I...mpossible...demons...can...not...be...killed..." Lou gasps as he feels death take its grip. "just...who...are...you?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic I am The Last of the Chaos Guardians." Rage says before shooting a glare at Ken. "Your turn."

"Grrr..." Ken growls in fury "From the hell I come from bring forth your power and burn this rodent to the ground!" he yells

"What did you call me?" Rage asks his eyes looking more angered

"I summon the fires of hell to take this rodents life in the name of the devil!" Ken finishes

"Nobody...calls...me" Rage says in a low tone as the Chaos Emeralds come out the satchel he has "A RODENT!" he screams powering up to his Hyper Form as a pillar of fire covers him.

"That will teach you!" Ken laughs until he sees Hyper Rage standing there glaring at him with a look of fury "Impossible how are you still alive!"

"It doesn't matter because you will be gone in a minute!" Hyper Rage says with an echo in his voice "Holy Chaos Dash!" he yells as he slams into Ken causing him to feel week as if he had no power left.

"What have you done?" he asks

"Holy Chaos slowly kills Demons from the inside out." Hyper Rage says with a sly smile as Ken shines brightly before exploding into a cast of light. Rage then powers down and a cat who must have been hiding comes out.

"You...you finally came back..." he says

"Do I know you?" Rage asks

"Rage Chaotic... you were my childhood friend... it's me Leon!" the cat says "The prophecy is fulfilled..."

"I don't know who you are and I have never been here and what Prophecy?!" Rage asks confused

"Rage you may not remember... please I will explain everything in my home quickly!" Leon says as he and Rage enter the house and sit down in some comfy chairs

"So what is going on here?" Rage asks

"You must not remember but when you were young you came to this place... you told me you were the new Guardian of Chaos the last of them as well... you see not long after you arrived strange things began to occur and when the monks confronted it they discovered the someone had opened the gates of hell and in order to protect the light of the worlds they erased all memory you had of this place and sent you off. But they said one day you would return ready to face what was endangering the world..."

"Okay so what you are saying is there is some big demon you want me to go kill? Sounds easy enough!" Rage chuckles

"But there is more..." Leon says

"Oh I hate the buts..." Rage sighs resting his head in a hand

"This is no normal demon it is the devil himself... in order to do this you must go back to when you were here as a child and join forces with him and the Holy Army to stop them."

"Why can't anything be as easy as slice em up and be done with it these days?" Rage asks with a sigh "Alright I'll play along... just send-" Rage stops as he suddenly passes out

(2043)

Young Rage finds the adult Rage passed out just outside so he took him into the house and he and his mother cared for him. He had been there for a few days and to day Rage woke up.

"Ugh... where am I?" Rage asks looking at the two

"Why Hellington honey." the female says and Rage looks around

"What time is it?" Rage asls

"10:16 September of 2043" the girl says

"2043?"! Rage shouts "who are you two?"

"I am Julia the Hedgehog." the female says

"I am Rage, Rage the hedgehog!" The kids says

"Oh boy... now this makes things more complex." Rage says

"What do you mean?" Young Rage asks

"I am Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos!" Rage says as the two look at each other in shock

"How can you be me?" Young Rage asks

"That's right!" Rage says to himself "I was sent here from the future...to stop something that you are not powerful enough to." Rage says to his younger self

"What do you mean?" Young Rage asks

"Hell has been opened and you and I must kill the devil himself." Rage says

"That's impossible!" his younger self says

"Accessing the Perfect chaos form is impossible right and we do it." Rage says

"Very well." his younger version says as his older self leads him to Gehsteim a wise man who would aid them.

**To be continued**

**well what do you all think?**


End file.
